


When I Need You There.

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [7]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cuddles, Fluffy, Harrison makes sure he's ok, If I might say so myself, Kisses, Lot's of fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Protective Harrison Osterfield, Shit Days, Star Gazing, Sweet, Sweet Talking, Tom is unhappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whispering, cuddly Tom Holland, more cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Tom has a rubbish day, he misses his date with Haz, again. It gets worse.JK, Harrison is a lovely boyfriend, and we all wish he was our boyfriend not Tom's.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	When I Need You There.

There were some days were you just wanted to curl up and hide away from the world. Days where you wanted to be invisible. Days where you wanted to crawl away into a big black hole and never come back out, and today that’s how Tom was feeling. Work was beginning to get tiring and he felt like he wanted to disappear so no one could see him, or talk to him. His head fell into his hands, feeling like it weighed a millions pounds.

Why did life have to be like this? 

“Excuse me Mr Holland, can we just try that again? I didn’t like the angle” The camera lady said, he nodded reluctantly and repeated his action. 

“No, no, that wasn’t right either. Can we do it one more time” she asked. He didn’t even say anything this time, he just did it. 

“Ok, I think that was a bit too rushed, it won’t look good” she said, and Tom who felt like he was just about to throw a complete tantrum, nodded again, before doing the SAME action for a fifth time. 

“I still don’t think my angles are ri-“ she was cut off. 

“You know what, I’m sorry, I really can’t do this. Can I try again tomorrow? I’ve worked 14 hours today and I just need a break” Tom said trying to keep his cool. 

“I’m not feeling great at the moment, and I don’t think doing this is really helping. I hide you understand” Tom added, trying his best to come across as friendly not rude. The last thing he needed was people saying bad things about him. 

She nodded, taken aback by his outburst, but still, like he’d hoped; understanding. 

The brunette packed his things and left for his trailer. He was supposed to be meeting Harrison at his hotel and then going for dinner, but it seemed Tom had forgotten. 

We all remember what happened last time Tom forgot about his date. This wasn’t going to end well.  
The brunettes thought were cloudy and unclear and his vision swam as tears fought to overcome his sight. 

Today had been rubbish. Complete rubbish. 

In fact, if he’d come to think about it, this whole week had been a disaster…

First his parents had to cancel their flight, due to miscommunications, and he hadn’t seen them in over 5 months. Then there was all this hate going around online about the Black Lives Matter movement directed at HIM, because apparently HE wasn’t donating and it was all HIS fault. On top of that, Harrison had to fly back home after something had happened at home and he needed to be there. Then Harrison was gone for ages, and he was supposed to be coming back…today? Tom didn’t even know anymore. 

Slamming the trailer door, he fell onto his bed and let his tears fall freely. This was just one of those days. Raking a hand through his hair he changed out of his clothes and pulled one of the hoodies Harrison had left behind on and curled up in bed. A horrible feeling flooding through him. 

___________

“Tom, this is probably like the 5th time your phones gone to voice mail, and I want to say I’m not upset you haven’t shown up, honestly I just want to make sure you’re ok, so I’ll come to set now. I’m a bit worried so I’ll be there …Love you” Harrison said into the phone before hanging up and sighing. 

Harrison knew Tom wasn’t going through as easy time at the moment because lately the little things had been upsetting him. He could tell when his boyfriend was having one of his break down moments, and it was probably now. 

When Haz arrived on set, he went straight to his boyfriends trailer without even thinking twice about it. 

He knocked and when there was no response he let himself in. 

When Tom heard the door open he immediately pictured the worst. Someone coming in to tell him he was acting like an idiot, so when he saw his gorgeous boyfriend walk in, he couldn’t help but let tears of relief fill his eyes again. He was so relieved, that something nice had finally happened. 

“Aww Tommo” Harrison cooed rushing to him. Honestly, Tom looked like he was feeling miserable, which was true. He was lying in Harrison’s hoodie, looking very upset. 

Tom smiled weakly and Harrison scooped Tom into his arms. 

“Baby, why didn’t you call me?” Haz asked. 

“I uh…I don’t know” Tom whispered. Harrison just nodded and continued to hold Tom. 

“Have you eaten, love?” Haz asked, and Tom shook his head. 

“That’s alright, I brought some food anyway” Harrison said, and Tom smiled. 

Tom sat back down and looked to the ground. Harrison picked up on these small gestures. 

“What’s wrong?” Harrison asked, taking out the toasted sandwiches he’d made, which were still warm. 

“Nothing… it’s just todays been complete and utter shit” Tom mumbled. 

“I can see that” Harrison replied, passing a sandwich to Tom. 

“I’m so glad you’re not annoyed at me” Tom said taking a bite. 

“Why would I be?” Haz asked. 

“I didn’t even text you to tell you I wouldn’t be coming…and I practically forgot…again” Tom said, and Harrison smiled gently. 

“Hey, that’s ok. I knew you weren’t feeling great anyway, I could tell” Harrison replied, and Tom nodded. 

After he’d finished eating, Haz packed up. 

“As much as I’d love to be here in your trailer, don’t you think it might be a better idea to go to the hotel?” Harrison asked, and Tom nodded. 

“Just please promise you’ll give me cuddles” Tom whispered, so quietly he could barely hear himself. 

“What’s that?” Harrison asked. 

“Just please promise you’ll give me cuddles” Tom repeated. 

“Of course I will” Harrison said. He pulled Tom off the bed and into his arms, where Tom became a dead weight.  
“you know what, maybe we should just stay here” Harrison said, and Tom gave him eyes in agreement. 

Tom pulled Harrison down onto his bed and Harrison wrapped arms around him. Harrison pulled Tom in for a kiss, savouring the taste of his beautiful boyfriend. He wound his way up Tom’s body to the brunette’s hair and gently tugged at his curls. While Tom gasped into the kiss. The blonde deepened the kiss by tilting Tom’s head and slipping his tongue in. Tom gladly let him in and didn’t even try to stop him. Instead he moved his hands to Harrison’s chest, and under his shirt. 

“Feel better?” Harrison breathed as they broke away. 

Tom nodded. Harrison smiled gently, pulling Tom closer to him again. His lips crashed into the brunette’s and Tom whined into the kiss, wanting more. Harrison kissed him back harder, then breaking away, but not before grabbing Tom’s bottom lip with his teeth. 

Tom blushed and made a whimpering noise before hiding his face in Harrison’s shoulder. Harrison chuckled lightly. 

Harrison’s hands, which were wrapped around Tom, rubbed against him, comforting him immediately. 

“Wanna talk about today? Get it off your chest?” Harrison asked, as he lay next to Tom. Tom nodded slowly. He lay thinking for a bit, before he spoke. 

“After mum and dad cancelled it kind of got worse from there. Oh, Harrison, then you should’ve seen the comments on my Instagram page about all the Black Lives Matter movement. I mean I tried to ignore it, but some of the comments were horrible. Then you had to go home and work started getting shit too” Tom poured out and Harrison who was looking up at the ceiling, turned to look at Tom. 

“Tommy…” Harrison whispered. Tom didn’t say anything he just kept looking up, his hand still entwined with Harrison’s. The blonde pulled his boy close whispering little things into his ear. 

“I don’t really want to go to sleep Hazza, I just don’t feel like that’s a good idea at the moment…” Tom said, with a worried look. 

“Alright, that’s ok, I’ve got an idea anyway” Harrison said, pulling Tom up, and out of bed. 

“Come on” Harrison whispered, pulling Tom with him. 

“Hazzy, I didn’t mean outside, It’s cold” Tom complained. 

“Stop complaining sweetheart and hurry up” Harrison said, and Tom complied. 

Harrison unlocked his car and Tom got in before cranking the heat up. 

“Such a baby” Harrison commented and Tom giggled. 

“It’s an ungodly hour and it’s freezing” Tom reminded. 

“You were the one who said you didn’t want to sleep” Harrison pointed out. 

“Stop invalidating my comments” Tom replied, gently shoving Haz. 

“It’s my job, I’m your boyfriend” Harrison pointed out, and Tom laughed. 

Harrison drove for about 15 minutes until they arrived at a place that was completely isolated. The moon was shining and the stars with a luminosity that permeated into the night. 

Harrison grabbed (according to Tom) a billion blankets and pulled his boyfriend along. 

“You really are a hopeless romantic” Tom exclaimed, when Harrison pulled him down. 

“Hey, when you’re filming in foreign places why not enjoy the adventitious skies.” Harrison said and Tom smiled. 

“I’ve never heard that word before…”adventitious” Tom said, mocking Harrison’s tone. 

“Well, maybe it’s because you’re uninformed” Harrison joked, earning him another shove. 

After laying one down on the grass, Harrison pulled the other two blankets over him and Tom (yes Tom, he only had 3 not “a billion”.) Tom looked up and breathed in the sight above them. It was breathtaking, and Tom gasped as looked at how vast, open and free the sky looked. Stars littering the sky, like crystals spread across a dress. 

“It’s amazing” Tom whispered. 

“I know, why do you think we came” Harrison replied. He looked over to see Tom, gaping at the sky like a little kid. The stars reflected off his eyes. As Harrison put it he had starry eyes…quite literally. Harrison moved over to Tom. 

The miserable look he had prior to this had magically disappeared and Tom’s smile seemed to be brighter than all the stars put together. The two spent the rest of the night looking up and pointing out which star were their favourite, and holding hands wishing when shooting stars shot across the sky. Tom did end up falling asleep, but this time, he actually wanted to fall asleep. Haz continued holding Tom, inhaling the warm, comforting smell that was his boyfriend.

The blonde held him running his hands through his hair, until he too fell asleep having ended the night with kisses against Tom’s forehead. 

Rubbish days were the worst, they dug deep holes into you and made everything good that had happened bad. They change the way you see the world, and sometimes it’s hard to stop seeing the world from that negative view. Which is why sometimes you just need someone to pick you up and pull out out of the deep hole. Someone to help you recover from the past events. The person that would be there for you when everything crumbled away from underneath you. 

And, Tom had Harrison for that. He had Haz to pull him up and out and hold him until he’d recovered. Sure Tom could survive on his own, but now and then you just needed that one person to remind you who you were. That one person to remind you to move on, because there were far better things to live for, and that one day or one week or how ever long, was never going to ruin the good times you had, had. 

That one person who knew when you needed them to be there.


End file.
